The invention disclosed herein is a beverage tap operating handle which scintillates when it is tilted to open the tap for dispensing a beverage.
It is commonplace for taps used for dispensing beer, soft drinks and the like to be decorated and to bear the trade name of the product being dispensed. In taverns where there are several adjacent taps for dispensing competitive brands of beer, for example, customers can be influenced to call for a certain brand if they get the impression that others are buying it frequently or if the brand name is simply brought to the attention of customers frequently. One competitor can obtain an advantage over others if, each time a beverage is drawn, there is some way to induce customers to notice it.